User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 16:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Stop With The Speculation Quit putting killed or decapitated on anything related to Bellamy. It is plain ignorance to say he is dead when it was never shown. Drunk Samurai 18:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win first place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Does nothing Writing "|belli" to all the bsymbol images with not work. Image coding doesn't work the same way as normal codes. One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) Mass deletion I think all those articles about real-life pirates (Edward Teach, Bartholomew Roberts, etc.), voice actors and seiyus, and other minor reference articles should be all deleted. Most of them are stubs, and they don't really have much relations to articles of One Piece, other than minor references. If we want to link to such articles, we should link them externally to Wikipedia, rather than create a small, insignificant article in One Piece Wikia. Yatanogarasu 17:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Slow down abit Umm, can you slow down abit with some of the redirects and stuff. Some are within reason however some maybe abit too much without a discussion or two with other editors.Mugiwara Franky 05:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Can you give me an example of what pages should have a discussion before redirecting? Yatanogarasu 23:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Some pages that have been around for a long time for example. They may seem insignificant but they maybe important to a certain degree. Things like the pirate lore pages are there to explain things about the main basis for One Piece. Some things like a small paragraph about a single location of a larger location don't necessarily need a discussion. In any case however, its best to discuss things first especially for large scale edits such as mass deletions and redirects.Mugiwara Franky 06:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::It may also help if you wait awhile for other's comments so there won't be any edit wars.Mugiwara Franky 06:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Games discussion There is a conversation on the Issue of the games on User talk:Mugiwara Franky concernign the games. Please can you aid the discussion. This is mainly on how we should (or haven't) been handling the games that well since we opened shop. To resolve the minor issue, we need to discussion the games themselves, conerning their place Vs. other forms of filler information. One-Winged Hawk 20:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Franky-Go-Round Can you fix the Battle Franky´s REDIRECT? It loops back to the same page. :The redirect is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Franky%C2%B4s :The page is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Franky%27s ::Kaizoku-Hime 23:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it works now. :Kaizoku-Hime 23:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Kizaru Do you think it would be necessary to add that Kizaru's Marine cape has the yellow shoulders and the yellow wrists? Subrosian 23:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, as all Marine coats have the same design. Yatanogarasu 19:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but his is unique in the sense that it's got the yellow color scheme to it, fitting his Marine Admiral title. Subrosian 03:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) spoiler rules Personnelly I'd wish they'd carry the same weight as vandalism. Breaking the rules is still breaking the rules. To date, we let them and pictures slide too often. Pictures we can let go because unless its something like porn there is no need to step in and do anything about it. The guidelines for pics is a little blurry for new comers. But spoilers... I've got a spoiler PLEA not to add spoilers on the main page. One-Winged Hawk 07:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You checky so and so lol, just kidding, thanks for redirecting the link to the 10th movie. I couldn't remember what name it was under. While I was remembering you were moving. lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Devil Fruits as Characters Please don't give Devil Fruits the same categories as characters as that suggests that they are characters.Mugiwara Franky 03:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) re. Mass Deletion I agree with deleting the real pirate articles etc. Pages for those subjects don't seem needed on this wiki.Sables 13:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) HAHYDOIUFHIOEFOIE hnejhfjdhfj :hsdhfjdhfjspoiler.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Thespoilermaniac 09:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Reason for Massive Gaps The reason for the massive gaps that keep appearing is Rich Text. For more see Discussion on the matter.Mugiwara Franky 03:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Main Page templates Sadly you can't edit one without editing them all. Please be careful, you can cause headaches unintentionally even if you mean well. Also, please let everyone one know what your doing to the main page templates if you edit them so we know their being worked on. Otherwise, we may end up "fixing" a revert while your halfway through adjustments. The main page anyway is open to edit, its current layout was only ever meant to be temporary its just no one has come up with anything better since. One-Winged Hawk 14:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikia appearance Just a little request for some feedback in this discussion since it feels like that this wikia requires more color.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Deletion and Protection Admins have the ability to delete and protect pages as well as other things. However it can be a hassle especially juggling both the job of an editor and an admin.Mugiwara Franky 04:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No More half translations Okay, I tracked down who wrote that everywhere at last. Yat, its been a long time since you did it, so I won't scorn you for it too much. But please take note half translations like "Gomu Gomu Fruit" are usually considered lazy work. But please either Gomu Gomu no Mi or Gum Gum Fruit, not a combination of both. Fans use it on forums only because 1) its laziness or 2) because "no Mi" is difficult to work with in discussions. Here there isn't an excuse for it. As I said, its been along while, so I'll go easy on you. Plus I used to be pretty good at wikipedia at spotting it and hats off to you, you've proved I've become slacked in the last few years on it (lol). ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :As I said, they've been on the page too long for it to be important now. So no one's being really told off here. Besides its not the biggest thing we've had on here. One-Winged Hawk 08:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Poll on whether to lift DS's ban or not Due to circumstances, there is a discussion as to whether to lift DS's ban or not.Mugiwara Franky 10:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories/Subcategories I had a discussion recently with Mugiwara_Franky on the proper use of category, and apparently, it is not correct to put the articles only in the sub-category. Kdom 21:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler There's actually translations of the chapter from a reliable source. As for the Devil Fruit names, better for them to be redirected to Sengoku's page ahead of time than wait for someone else to create them.Mugiwara Franky 08:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Your proposal I'm not sure if you've notice but a proposal you've previously made is starting to get a bit out of hand. Basically you've asked for the deletion for 190 articles and it's a bit of a hot debate as to whether to keep them or not.Mugiwara Franky 17:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Title4 File: gap.png File: no_gap.png|No tittle4 As you can see all tables are initially expanded, show/hide button missing. I already know what the problem with the main Template is and it is really hard to fix this. For now All tables with two subsection need Title3 and Title4. Tipota 11:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Galleries There is little point in trying to make the lines even, as you did with Nico Robin. Its likely they'll be expanded at any one point, so it would mean galley code removal each time. Plus its arkward for other users to work with, particular those unfamilair with the gallery code. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) images even if you suppressed the watermark, that does not mean we are allowed to use Mangastream scanlation. That is just cheating. Can't we wait to have another one to upload this page ? Also please check in the Recent image page, it was already uploaded once. Kdom 06:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC)